


Breath of Flame

by The_Dragon_Mage



Category: FireBreather (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Better Mineta Minoru, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage
Summary: izuku is dunkandad is goodand mama doriya could kill us all (ex-millitery and keeps her young form do to never stopping her training)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Jirou Kyouka, Iida Tenya/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	1. DUNKAN

**Author's Note:**

> post schedule whats that?
> 
> i know i should focus on the other three i have but i had the idea and DAMNIT if i dont make this who will.

On the last day of the war between the newly quirked humans and the planet’s origins, the Kaiju, a human woman and a male Kaiju fell in love. 

  
  


The woman, a marine with a military family and last of it that’s alive named Inko Midoriya. the man, a Kaiju named Belloc that resembles a dragon of old tales but normal he was not as Belloc was the King of the Kaiju and ordered his kind back into the depths of the earth.

  
  


As their love blossomed Belloc had to leave to keep his kind under control and stop another war from breaking out, but not before his newly wedded wife gave birth to their son.

  
  


A son unlike any other a half breed of human and Kaiju one who if found out will become hated and disgraced but if all connection was severed from his father then he could pass any abnormalities off as a quirk that many young ones often have. This boy was named Izuku Dunkan Midoriya.

  
  


Otherwise known as… DUNKAN the prince of the Kaiju.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

Sixteen years later 

Inko and Izuku are moving into a new house as he gets ready for his first day at a new school. He barely passed the exam for it but all the training with "Blitz" really paid off. His... quirk isn't much making his skin orange rather than pale, hair a fiery blond and an appetite for coal.. Nothing too odd, if you don't count the fire breathing. 

  
  


He and his mother are safe as long as no one finds his connection to his father. So he decided to hide in plain sight, as a hero no one will question his powers as long as he says quirk and saves people's lives. Which helps because Izuku was thinking about doing it just for that reason.

  
  


The exam was just destroying robots and that he could easily handle with his fire but it was his instincts and his drive to help that saved him in the end as the hidden recuse points jumped him from 42nd with 50 villain points to 13th when adding the extra 37 recuse points from pulling a girl from rubble and running before the Zero pointer (that looked suspiciously like Kaiju sized) crushed her under its foot.

  
  


Even if it was a missed opportunity to meet some people, with a government worker carpooling you to the exam and back it's hard to talk to anyone when you're given a time to be back in the car. He still had fun being able to use his powers freely.

  
  


After getting dressed and forgoing his tie all together (not like he can tie it anyways) he pulled the collar up and wrapped a black scarf around his face and neck hiding most of his orangish skin. Before grabbing a piece of coal dusted toast and waving his mother goodbye as he sets out to his new school.

  
  


His hero school will teach him the ins and outs of hero work and for once he will have a chance to make friends and colleagues rather than being home schooled his whole life. He can't wait to see if the girl from the exam passed… ‘huh wonder where that came from’ he thought to himself.

The train pulled to a stop and a few passengers got on and a few left, nothing of note as the ride took its toll ‘uuugh why didn't I grab my ear buds’ the greenette complains to himself. 

  
  


When the train finally gets to his stop he all but jumps out of the train car and bolts down the road towards his new school. He passes the gate, he passes the main building doors, he passes a student that's walking almost robotically.

  
  


“SIR NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!” said the boy, making Izuku stop to reply.

  
  


“Sorry, guess I wasn't paying much mind to it. Just super excited for this you know, I'm at UA '' and spat out in a ramble that's only half as bad as it used to be. He has been working on it but it's still a work in progress.

  
  


“I completely understand, as a class 1-A student myself I'm arriving twenty five minutes early just to be sure, if I may ask what class and course you are in so that I might help direct you?” the bluette says pushing his glassing up his rectangular face.

  
  


“Oh, I'm in the same class as you, class 1-A heroics.” the orange skinned boy says 

  
  


“Then I think you should follow me as you were going the wrong way, um what was your name?” the angular boy says.

  
  


“Izuku Dunkan Midoriya, call me by any of that it's fine as we are going to be in the same class for the next few years” Izuku put out his hand and the bluette grasps it.

  
  


“Like wise, I am Tenya Iida and if i may ask a question, your name is made of three names and the middle one, Duncan was it, that's all american is it not?” Iida asks.

  
  


“Y-yeah my dad it american but moved here after the Kaiju war and met my mother” the lie wasn't big but it was there and Izuku didn't feel right about lying to what could be his friend.

  
  


“Hmm must be a fun home life, now we should get going so we are still there by the twenty minute mark” Iida does a double take before walking the way Izuku had came from “i just noticed you are not wearing your tie and must say that while not required it's still expected of you to were the full uniform. Though I can't breathe you on it, it's better if you start thinking of this stuff as we continue in our high school careers” Iida says.

  
  


“Noted, but I can't wear one it disrupts my quirk… never learned to tie one either” Izuku says in a relaxed tone as he as Iida walk to the class room.

  
  


After going up a set of stairs Iida holds open the large door that has 1-A painted on it. “So a tie disrupts your quirk but the scarf doesn't?”

  
  


Taking the unsaid invitation Izuku walks in the door. “Yeah, the scarf is specially made and if it ever gets in the way, it can easily be taken off” 

  
  


“Hmm, it's good that you are taking your quirk into account even when dressing, though if I could ask what your quirk is. Since we have the time to talk” the bluette says while picking up a seating chart from the podium at the front of the classroom only to find it blank.

  
  


“It's a form of fire breathing and pyrokinesis, my father has fire breathing but that's it and my mother's quirk is called pull. It's a slight telekinesis quirk that lets her pull small objects to her. I got a decent combination of the two, fire breathing and the ability to control it slightly” he demonstrates by pulling his black scarf down.

  
  


A small breath of flame escapes his mouth and forms a ring that spins slowly around the room until dropping around Iida's head like a crown and disappearing in wisps of smoke.

  
  


Iida's eyes were wide with amazement “that's a strong and useful quirk” his robotic composer comes back just as fast as he lost it “but you shouldn't be using your quirk without permission” 

  
  


“Yeah, but it's better showing than explaining” Izuku says with a smirk.

  
  


“I… I agree, I don't think I would have got the full aspect of it without the demonstration” Iida says holding up the empty seating chart “any idea why this would be blank?”

  
  


“Lets see, most prestigious school for heroes, has back to back classes in the same room with the same people and most likely won't change for our whole high school career, along with helping make the wild wild pussy cats and the blitz squad” Izuku puts a finger up for each point he made “they want us to make our own groups that will help us better each other, to form teams that we can work with on a daily basis” 

  
  


“That makes sense, so should we find our seats?” 

  
  


“You can, I'm gonna sit by and wait for a few more people outside, see who I can get on my side for a team early on” the greenette says walking to the door.

  
  


“If nothing else you are welcome in my team Midoriya” Iida takes a seat in the front row and places his bag neatly to the side.

  
  


“See that's the problem right there” Iida looks up questioningly at the boy's statement. “I'm going to be a leader meaning I'm not following you Iida, therefore we are on opposing teams” 

  
  


Iida was struck at how the boy's eyes seemed to glow as he said those words, he opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance as Izuku continued. 

  
  


“That doesn't mean we can't be friends, just good luck with your team” with that he walks out the room and sits on the railing on the outside edge of the building.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ochaco Uraraka has always been described as a bubbly girl, with her bob cut and longer bangs framing her face and the pads on her finger tips being part of her quirk. but her friends from the exam have noticed the change in her demeanor the moment it happens. 

  
  


For the weeks after the entrance exam Uraraka, Jiro and Ashido have been hanging out and it only became more common the moment they all got their acceptance letters. So when they are all walking up the steps and she stops mid step with a light blush covering her face more than her normal permanent blush, it was noticeable.

  
  


“Yo Ura, you good?” asks Kyoka Jiro, a purple haired punk girl with earbud jacks as her earlobes. 

  
  


Mina Ashido a pink skinned girl that has horns and black sclera around golden eyes, said eyes follow Uraraka’s line of sight and she sees a boy half hanging off the railing, orangish skin and deep green hair the borders black, the boy seems to be talking to another as they enter the class room, an ash blond that flicks off the greenette. The greenette has replaced the tie with a black scarf and has the collar pulled up on his jacket. 

  
  


A wicked grin covers the pink girls face “ooh i think she is just fine, seeing the boy of her dreams here” said girl sqweeks and blushes harder

  
  


“A-ashido no i just um” Uraraka takes a calming breath. “You remember that boy i talked about after the exam”

  
  


“The one that saved you?” Jiro clirfys.

  
  


“Yeah.. that's him” she says trying to hide her blush the best she can without turning away from the boy.

  
  


“So he's your knight in shining armor”

  
  


“ASHIDO!” Uraraka all but screams as she struggles to get her blush under control.

  
  


“Just go talk to him and figure it out as you go,” Jiro tells her with a hand on her shoulder. “Plus we will be right next to you”

  
  


“Thanks Jiro”

  
  


“No problem, no get your mans'' The purple haired girl gets a glare for that comment but nothing more.

  
  


As the three girls walk over to the boy who is now talking to a boy with red spiky hair. They can hear the conversation as they get closer.

“So you're telling me you're waiting for the class to scope out each person?, that doesn't sound very manly dude” the red head says.

  
  


“Well, if we are to be placed in teams i want to know all i can about the ones i'll be working with and first impressions are important, but never judge someone without getting to know them”

  
  


“Wow, your just thinking forward.” the red head smiles and gives the other boy a thumbs up “ill see you in side, bro” 

  
  


“Right back at ya” with a simple wave from the greenette the red head disappears inside. The girls walk up to the boy after he scans the hall to see that there are three new people. 

  
  


“Yo” his muffled voice sounds from inside his scarf and Ashido takes this as a time to introduce herself.

  
  


“Hi, I'm Mina Ashido, you a 1-A student as well?” a simple question to start off but she has some for the orange skinned boy ‘something just doesn't feel right about him. Like he's hiding something’ she thinks to herself.

  
  


He jumps off the railing, ‘he didn't do that with anyone else’ the pinkette thinks to herself, his eyes narrow for a second before widening and glowing. While Jiro takes note of it and Ashido focuses on the color change from green to a fiery yellow, Uraraka had a different reaction “wooww, do your eyes all ways do that!” the bubbly girl says before she can think of any reason not to.

  
  


“Hm, oh my eye went gold didn't they?” the girls each nod. “It happens sometimes mostly when emotions swell in me, guess it reacted to me recognizing you from the exam” 

  
  


“Oh you do remember me.” her smile grows a little bit.

  
  


“Yes and no, I remember seeing and saving you but it's not like I stuck around long enough to even get your name, sorry about that” he says scratching the back of his head.

  
  


“No I get it you didn't have a lot of time before the timer was out and you needed points”

  
  


“Yeah, oh and yes I'm a 1-A student, names Izuku Dunkan Midoriya”

  
  


“Ochaco Uraraka, and I'm glad you passed” she gives him a thumbs up.

  
  


“Likewise, hey I'm trying to make a team because it seems that they are going to toss us into groups for at least the semester, you wanna join?” he asks

  
  


“Sure” the answer makes Izuku smile, even if they can't see it.

  
  


“Well that makes two of five, what about you two?” the greenette 

  
  


“I'll look around first” Ashido says 

  
  


“Um, I guess I'd like to find out more before joining up or not” Jiro says 

  
  


“Yeah well seats are going to be based on teams so I'm trying to get an edge in who is on my team” he pulls off his scarf showing a chiseled jaw and razor sharp K9s “if any of you need anything I'll be inside.” with a small smile he walks inside. 

  
  


“Why would he walk away if he was waiting for each student to make the offer” Ashido asks, nobody in particular.

  
  


“Because your three are the last ones” a gruff voice comes from behind them. They look to find… a giant yellow caterpillar. “Get inside so we can start” 

  
  


After they go inside and Jiro holds the door so the caterpillar can scrunch its way in and behind the podium. They see only three people sitting down.

  
  


In the front row an angular guy with glasses and blue hair, on the side closest to the door is the ash blond they saw earlier and lastly in the very back farthest side from the door is the boy they met outside complete with a scarf covering his face. Everyone else was loitering around the podium.

  
  


The yellow caterpillar stands up and unzips to show that it was a hobo in a sleeping bag. “As it seems you have found out there will be teams splitting the class. But before that” he pulls out a stack of gym clothes “put these on we are going to the field right outside for an exercise”

  
  


With that the man walks out letting the class grab their clothes and go to the changing room, Izuku grabs his and forgoes the stairs jumping right off the railing he was on just a few minutes ago. Landing as he hears the gasps he takes off to the changing room ‘this year is going to be fun’ he thinks to himself.


	2. Fire Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start of everything but todo is better sooner.
> 
> also they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it ends oddly but i had to find i stopping point and i wrote two more pages and still didn't see a good place to stop so yeah...

Izuku is the first to the field, with training from blitz he changed and was leaving before anyone else stepped foot in the locker room. He steps on to the field to see for a split second the impressed look the teacher gave him before schooling his face. 

  
  


“You're the first one here, you want some information?” the ragged looking teacher says with a cocked eyebrow?

  
  


“I would be an Idiot not to take what I can get, that being said, what's keeping you from lying to set me back?” The greenette’s eyes glow gold as he aperazes the hobo looking man.

  
  


“True, except I'm your teacher and won't lie to you unless it's to help your development” the look in his eyes says otherwise. 

  
  


“You know, I've been taught otherwise. People tend to say one thing and mean another, so what's the info you're giving me” Izuku says with a roll of his eyes. There's an implied ‘i'll never take anything at face value’ in what he said, let's see if the teacher is smart.

  
  


“Hmm, we are doing exercises that you have done before in middle school and two year boot camp that everyone taking the hero cours must complete.” he tosses the boy a ball. “Ball throw, long jump, 50 meter dash, and so on, there is one extra that will form the teams, four groups of five that need to be made before then.” The hobo looking man gives a quick Cheshire smile before anyone else gets to the field. 

“So the events are to show who can do, making the teams pick themselves, so right now is resource gathering” the teacher's eyebrow raises but no more emotion crosses his face as the rest of the students start walking onto the field. 

“We are doing preliminary tests that you all have done time and time again, but this time we are adding you quirks.” the hobo says when everyone arrives.

  
  


“But isn't that unfair?” an invisible girl says.

  
  


“Yes it is, so if life. How are you supposed to get better then you are if your limits aren't pushed day in and day out. The school system and most of sesity are still trying to believe that all men are created equal but that is false '' his gaze drifts over each student.

  
“You each have skills that others don't, so you each will be working together on the final test, but for now it's the siguler tests… Bakugo, you scored first in the Exam'' the man tosses an angry looking blond boy a ball. “Anything is allowed just stay in the circle and throw it as far as you can”

  
  


“Tch, time to show you extras what a real hero can do” he walks over twisting his arm and rubbing his wrist.

  
  


“Before you go, what's the farthest that youve done this without your quirk”

  
  


“About 80 meters” 

  
  


“Okay, now show us what adding your quirk can do”

  
  


The blond pulls his arm back and the smell of cinnamon fills the air “DIE” a loud crack of an explosion fills their ears as smoke fills the lungs. 

  
  


“796 meters almost ten times that of his original score, this is what we are doing today any questions”

  
  


A flurry of oohs and happy giggles of teens being able to use her powers fill the field.

“So cool”

“Manly you mean”

“You think i have a good shot?”

“This is going to be fun”

  
  


The hobos eyes glow red and everyone shuts up “fun, you think being a hero is fun, well new rule whoever comes in last will be deemed unteachable and explained in the spot.”

  
  


“You can't do that”

  
  


“But I can, the free lance teaching of UA allows me to do whatever I want, just last year I explained my whole class for being over confined, cocky and hurting each other, controlling your mind and your quirk. You're going into the most dangerous job in the world or do you all need to be reminded what the Kaiju have done” at that everyone looks down solemnly.

  
  


Except one who looked more like he was about to kill someone and for once it's not the ash blond but the orange skinned boy who is half of that race everyone hates.

  
  


‘I am not sitting through another class of ‘why kaijus are bad’ this is getting irritating’ Izuku thinks to himself.

  
  


The teacher sees this and chocks it up to the kid having a bad experience with them ‘that would explain why he's been moved around so much’ the hobo looking man thinks to himself. “Midoriya, your pairing with bakugou for the dash” 

  
  


Both teens line up for the dash but the blond has a few words to say. “I'm going to be the best so just stay out of my way, i know you have cheated your way in here because you seem to know everything already, well I'm not losing to some teacher pet that probably has a weak ass quirk” 

  
  


Izuku rolls his eyes and gets in a running position. The robot at the finish line starts a countdown.  _ “Ready….set… GO”  _ both teens take off but in different ways. Bakugo jumps and cracks rapidfire explosions from his hands probleing him forward making sure he hits Izuku with a few burning off his shirt, scoring him a time of 3.2 seconds 

  
  


But Izuku won the race with 2.1 seconds. Bursting from the smoke looking like a bat out of hell. He flies past Bakugo carried on large leathery wings the spread from his back, landing in a movie style hero landing caused the surrounding area to cave in creating a small crater the Izuku is now standing in.

  
  


Izuku slowly rises and the burning gold eyes with pupils in a cross shape rather than the normal round are framed by a darker orange skin that resembles scales and when he turns to the group they see a caved chest that seems to house a gem.

  
  


The skin around the gem seems almost like armor, well his whole body looks like it armor while his arms are serrated and his hands are clawed and he has two horns above his eyes crowned by a much lighter color hair as the neon green strands stand on end rather then the curly the darker variant was. 

  
  


Embers flout around him as he walks by to the group leaving everyone speechless as they don't know what to do with the boy that just transformed in front of them… Well almost every one “wow Dunkan why didn't you do that during the Exam '' Uraraka asks using his middle name. But it was just what their teacher was thinking, he will not teach someone that holds back. 

  
  


“Well it’s activated with fire, or in this case baka-go’s explosion’s to my chest” the pun gets a few chuckles from the group. “But it doesn't work with my own fire breath so i cant use it whenever, I didn't have any source to draw from during the exam, i'm thinking of getting a support item for that, but until i get fire that not mine I can't reach this” the hair grows darker and starts to falls into curls.

  
  


“But it depends on how much heat I take for how long it lasts, I was lucky it was even a full transformation but it won't last much longer, sensei can I get a new shir-” a replacement gym shirt was tossed and his hands caught it as they turns into fingers again and he quiky slips it on.

  
  


As his features return to normal he is asked a few more questions. “So what exactly is your quirk Midoriya?” Iida asks. 

“Well my dad makes the joke about descending from dragons and being it comes from his power he got to pick the name, my quirks name is Dragon Heart. Named after the crystal that seems to be the center of my power.” Izuku explain’s

  
  


“Cool name but, bro what all does it do?” the redhead from before asks.

  
  


“Um well, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Stamina, Fire Breath, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability are always there but are increased when I transform and added with the wings, claws and teeth that i get from the transformation gives me a lot of versatility, it's explained in greater detail on my quirk registration sheet.” most everyone takes a look at the boy as if he is lying before the teacher pulls up the file and sees the full description.

  
  


“He's telling the truth, it is versatile but he needs flame that's not his to use the full power, it's limited just like any of yours, many of you will find that there is more to your quirk then there seems. So for now if anyone can make some fire so I can get a full diagnostic of his power peales help him out. Kirishima and Sato you two are next.” the teacher says side eyeing the student that can produce flame to see if any will willingly help.

  
  


As the next few tests continue, Todoroki seems to be at conflict covering his left side the presumably crates fire, Yaoyorozu never ever batted an eye as if she doesnt know she can make multiple substances that produce fire, bakugo just scoffs and walks away. The only one that tries to help is Iida, using his engines to make flame but it's just not hot enough to make any effect.

  
  


The two toned haired boy takes one final look around before taking a deep breath and “I… I think I can help” Todoroki walks up to the group that is trying (and failing to spark a flame that Midoriya can use as a power source. 

  
  


“Really?” Izuku says at the boys wavering confidence

  
  


“Yes, I… I have sworn off using my left side in combat, but if I just make the flame and you take from it then I'm not using it so I'm okay with using it like that” the dule quirked buy says sparking up a flame in his left hand.

  
  


“Can you make it bigger? Like a full on blast of fire?” Izuku asks.

  
  


“Yeah, but I'd rather not use it like that, I might hurt someon-'' Todoroki is cut off by Izuku laughing.

  
  


“Dude you're not going to hurt me my dad dropped me in lava to test how long it would last” Izuku says without a second thought.

  
  


Todoroki takes it badly coming from his background…. Then again everyone around him kinda freaks out for a moment as Izuku talks them down.

  
  


“Okay, i'll do my best” his whole left side burst into flames 

  
  


“Wait not yet” Izuku shimis his new gym shirt off and tosses it to the group (Uraraka catches it) “okay now i'm ready, didn’t what to burn another shirt” without warning a wall of fire hits Izuku from the waist up. Todoroki keeps up the fire until he starts to overheat. 

  
  


“Is there enough fire?” Todoroki asks.

  
  


“For now at least, i should have about two hours at full, can i ask why you don't use your left side in combat? Its insanely powerful”

  
  


“Its… um, its..” he remembers the lava incident and the people around him seem to actually care about each other, why would he be any different. They might understand “what i say stays here between us” nods from the group of Izuku, Uraraka, Iida and Jiro who joined the group after the first transformation saying ‘I'll be part of the overpowered team’ “you know what quirk marriages are?” the heterochromatic whispers.

  
  


Everyone in their group gos silent and Izuku's eyes are glinted with anger. 

  
  


“I'll take that as a yes, well my father is rich enough to pay off anyone and paid for my mother's hand, having four kids until he had the perfect balance between his and hers” he lets both sides make a little of their element in his hand. 

  
  


“He cast each of my siblings away like they meant nothing and forced me into training so he would have a weapon that would sepass all might and become number one in his stead. He hurt my mother who did everything she could to try to make her life work and when she burned me because he broke her mind he put her in a hospital… that was when i was five” the girls have tears in their eyes and Iida looks apologetic but Izuku has hit a calm in the center of the storm.

  
  


“Your dad sounds like a flaming dumpster” Jiro says, his voice slightly wobbling. 

  
  


“Yeah a villain for sure” Iida says.

  
  


“That's the funny thing, he's a hero” Todoroki says 

  
  


“Todoroki… enji todoroki, your father is endeavor” Izuku says, golden eyes looking like they want to burn the world. “But what restrict your fire”

  
  


“I don't want anything to do with that man so I won't use his fire”

  
  


“You misunderstand” even though they are all whispering Izuku’s voice sounds like a roar to the small group that has drifted away from the main group. “I said, why do you restrict your power not his not your mothers because your power isn't either of theirs it’s yours so act like it and use it completely”

  
  


“But I don't want to use anything he gave m-”

  
  


“He gave you life, will you throw that away as well?” Izuku's gold eyes stare into Todoroki heterochromatic eyes.

  
  


“I-i-” the duelist boy looks down at his hands. “I dont know”

  
  


“That's because there's not an answer, it's your power, your life and most of all your choice. Don't reject everything he gives you, take it in stride and become better then he was by adding what you can. There's a saying in America that goes something like ‘when life gives you lemons make lemonade’ even though what you were handed was sour you can still make it sweeter” Izuku takes a calming breath and blows out a smoke ring. “So rather than rejecting him by disabling yourself reject him by making the best you, you can and flick him the bird the whole time.” demonstrated with his own clawed hand earning a chuckle from Jiro and a wet laugh from Uraraka.

  
  


“While I agree with everything up until that point, I do not agree with flicking anyone off, it is derogatory and rude” Iida says.

  
  


“Iida that’s the point, it's not like a few High school students can do anything to the number two hero” Jiro says with a huff.

  
  


“I… yeah you're right, so I hereby authorize the use of that gester but only to the false hero endeavour” Iida declares making every one laugh, even todoroki if you were paying close attention. 

  
  


“I'll try, I'll use my fire.. And thank you Midoriya I never seen it that way before” the smallest ghost of a smile crosses Todorokis face and Izuku relaxes.

  
  


“Call me Izuku, everyone here can” his face drops for a moment “and,,, how about we all share something here while we have the time as a way to kick off are new friendships” 

  
  


Jiro twirls one of her ear jacks “Like sharing secrets? I'll go first, my parents are musicians and know how to play most instruments”

  
  


“I guess im next, i'm Tenya Iida little brother to Tensei Iida, also known as Ingenium and I try my best to fit the image of a hero the he has made”

  
  


‘Hope he- they! Don't think any less of me for this’ “my main motive to becoming a hero is for the money” she waits a few moments for any backlash, but none comes. 

  
  


“So why do you need the money?” Izuku asks.

  
  


“Um.. my parents run a construction company and… well we have always been bordering on pour so I just want to give back to them and give them a carefree life and if I can help people along the way I might as well”

  
  


“So you want to help your family and others, sounds noble to me” Jiro says.

  
  


“I agree,” Iida agrees. A nod from Todoroki and a thumbs up from Izuku.

  
  


“So now it's your go Mid- Izuku” Todoroki says

  
  


“Everything stays here right?” the dragonic boy asks.

“Of Course!” Iida

“Yeah!” Uraraka

“No Problem” Jiro

“Yes” Todoroki

  
  


“My father is Belloc” 

  
  


Everyone in the group pauses as the rest of the class moves on to the next exercise with the group scheduled to be the last ones up. “This is no time for jokes Izuk-” Jiro is cut off.

  
  


“I'm not joking, my father is Belloc the King of the Kaiju. I'm a human Kaiju half breed. Any more over im Dunkan prince of the Kaiju, for as long as I live my father won't attack humanity and if all goes well, he never will again” Is gold eyes hold determination and conviction that shows he's telling the truth.

  
  


Jiro takes it in stride “so how did you come to be like, giant reptilian monster and a human? How does that work?”

  
  


“I never asked and even I'm afraid of the answer to that” the half blood says.

  
  


“Wait, so when you said you were thrown into lava, it was by Belloc” Todoroki says, showing a small hint of shock.

  
  


“Yup. That's how it happened, that's also when he decided to tell his closest friends about my existence, it was.. Awkward to say the least.” Izuku says remembering how the other Kaiju freaked out that he had a human son, then that if his son died he'd kill them all, then him tossing Izuku into the lava and they all freaked out until Izuku swam back up and breathed fire at his father.

  
  


“I'm friends with two overpowered hero kids, a musician and a literal prince,” Uraraka says.

  
  


“Of course you zero in on that of all things” Jiro laughs at her friend knowing there's more to use against her later.

  
  


“Wow you all are taking this well” Izuku says with his hands knitted behind his head.

  
  


“Well first off, your half kaiju but you're still half human, two you came clean early rather than leaving us to think that you're all human for how long? And most of all you trusted us to keep this secret. So yeah i'm going to honor that” Jiro Says. 

  
  


“I trust you, you saved my life before and I doubt your bad” Uraraka says

  
  


“I agree, your trust will not go in vain,” Iida says with a chop of his hands.

  
  


“You helped me, I'll help you...on one condition,” Todoroki says with narrowed eyes.

  
  


“And what is that?”

  
  


“Help me prank my dumpster fire of a father” the small smile they get is enough for all but Iida to join in.

“Hell yeah, this year is going to be amazing!” Izuku's razored smile looks warmer than it should be able to be, but none comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome, cx


	3. Test your MIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the test results and a set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 teams are said the 4th is implied.

“Midoriya your turn on the ball throw” the hobo says. 

  
  


The green haired boy walks up to the circle and picks a ball that is tossed at his feet. He pulls his arm back and levels his throw in the optimal arc before unfurling his wings and pushing himself into the air and tossing the ball up about three feet. As it comes back down his chest glows orange and bright flames burst from his mouth propel the ball forward faster then he can throw it.

  
  


The burst sends him back and he arcs himself to the ground landing in a crater from the impact. His wings fold back to his back and he looks over to the stunned faces as he waits for his results. Only the few people of his new group cheer to him and congratulate him before the results come in.

  
  


“2…. This has to be wrong” His eye narrow on the boy as many try to figure out how that only went 200 meters “what training have you had” 

  
  


“Um, I was trained by blitz, My mom is ex-military and my quirk is naturally strong. How far did it go?” the greenette says while messing with his spiky hair.

  
  


The hobo signs “2,483 meters, he gets second so far as i don't think anyone will beat Uraraka’s score” said girl giggles as her score of infinity got her a lot of attention and a compliment form even the prince among them.

  
  


“Todoroki your the last” the hobo says giving the boy the ball before he even moved to the starting point.

‘I will use my fire… but how…’ he stands in the circle mulling over his thoughts before in idea strikes him. He stomps down with his right foot sending out a flood of ice up like a spike and curling up before hitting its self. While crude its about a foot in diameter and reaches at least 30 meters into the air and 100 meters in length. The diagonal tube makes a slight breeze down the tube to the duel quirked boy.

  
  


He holds the ball in his left hand and starts the flames before pushing it to the max and launching the ball up the tube, about half way up the ice burst as the cold to hot air presser brakes the tube and has an explosive effect on both ends. On one side the ball that just left was pushed with more power but on the other Todoroki was knocked back on to his rear and nearly knocked out.

  
  


“Todoroki!” his.. Friends? The group runs over to him as the teacher checks over him.

  
  


“I'm okay, guess I didn't think that all the way through,” Shoto says shaking his head.

  
  


“You said that right, I'll expel you if you do that again… do you need to go to the nurse?” hobo man shows sympathy.

  
  


“No, I'm fine to do the rest but if that changes I'll go” the man nods at the boy's response before starting on the rest of the activities.

  
  


Top three in each activity (brought to you by the hobo man)

Grip test 

1.Izuku Midoriya, super strength broke the tester.

2.Mezo Shoji, three arms better than one

3.Rikido Sato, added strength from 10 grams of white… sugar not drugs.

  
  


Long jump

1.Izuku Midoriya, wings charged him above everything.

2.Shoto Todoroki, a bridge made of ice, let him walk over the sand and not touch ground on technicality

3.Katsuki Bakugo, explosions propelled him above the sand but he landed on the edge due to overconfidence.

  
  


50 meter dash

1.Tenya Iida, Tensei’s little brother of course he won.

2.Izuku Midoriya, wings are fast but not engine fast.

3.Katsuki Bakugo, angry he made a mistake before and is now taking the test more seriously.

  
  


Side steps

1.Minoru Mineta, surprised everyone with his quirk bouncing of the balls that made him fast in this and far in other tests.

2.Katsuki Bakugo, explosions cancels movement for faster steps.

3.Toru Hagakure, using the fact that no one can see her as much as possible, can deny how many she said because even i don't really know.

  
  


Sit ups

1.Ejiro Kirishima, the fittest of all but a basic, yet useful quirk, most results are average.

2.Bakugo, his mouth will need a tune up with some soap but he has determination.

3.Toru Hagakure, I'll keep an eye on her throughout the year but can't deny that I would do the same.

  
  


Seated Toe-touch

1.Mezo Shoji, extends arms with more arms… disturbing but effective.

2.Momo Yaoyorozu, took a page from Shoji and made a prosthetic arm and held it out along with her already long arms.

3.Izuku Midoriya, claws can extend...

And finally the long distance run, last before the fun one that sets everyone at odds with splitting the class. A Cheshire grin crawls its way onto Aizawa’s face but he keeps it hidden using his scarf.

  
  


1.Momo Yaoyorozu, she made a FUCKING MOTOR CYCLE! Took her ten minutes so she's made it before and that's the scary part, she's made a motorcycle before.

2.Izuku Midoriya, wings are fast. He got close to Yaoyorozu but just couldn't keep up.

3.Shoto Todoroki, both made himself faster by sliding across ice and using fire as a booster.

  
  


Everyone passed the major test of will. Now the fun Begin's “everyone line up and head inside for the final test.”

  
  


As everyone goes into the gym for the last test waiting while Izuku looks around the room and even flies up to the rafters to check there and he finds behind the bleachers is a stack of red rubber balls, dodge balls. 

  
  


“So this is what we are doing, i need to set up my team before the teacher gets in and explains” the reptilian boy runs to his group and starts explaining.

  
“So 5 vs 5 dodge ball? Guess we already have our team!” Uraraka says.

  
  


“Not exactly, Iida you still want to be a leader and show you have the skills to do so right?” Izuku asks.

  
  


“Of Course but if you need me I’ll-”

  
  


“You’ll do nothing, i can get someone else you need to get your chance to show off. Don't hold back against my team, and that gos for any of you who think you need a different team” Izuku says glancing over the other three.

  
  


“I… will see you in the finals Midoriya” with a bow Iida leaves to get people on his side.

  
  


“I’ll stay here!” Uraraka bounces on her feet.

  
  


“Of Course you would, ima head out see ya when i beat ya” Jiro walks away with a snark in her voice and a teasing smile towards Ochaco who glares at the punk women.

  
  


“I'll stay by you Izuku,” Shoto says.

  
  


“Thanks, now we have three but let's get the other two before the teacher gets back” Izuku says while his eyes go gold and he scans the group of collectives only a few seem to be making teams already.

  
  


“I have an idea for one,” Ochaco says.

  
  


“Im all ears”

  
  


“I think her name was Asui but the frog girl she did decently in every test but never got in a top three, so not a power house be well rounded and good at mobility perfect for are team of two overkills” she points at the two men in front of her “and a support hero” she uses her thumb to point at herself.

  
  


“Support hero?” Shoto asks what both boys are thinking. 

  
  


“Um.. my quirk’s not the most useful and very situational, thus i take a more supportive role rather than upfront action” Ochaco’s face is cast in shadow as she hides her face by turning away, that does not work with the two in front of her. Gold eyes see in the shadows and hetero-chromatic ones see the hidden pain.

  
  


“Hmm, what's your quirk?” Izuku asks.

  
  


“I.. i call it gravity surge, i can cancel out anything gravity by touching it with the pads on my fingers and touch them together to return the gravity” she demonstrates each pad on her hand looks much like a cat's pads. As well as how she returns gravity. “I used to call it zero gravity but while in the two year training camp I found out there's one more thing I can do. If I hold the ground then I can make an area of effect where everything's gravity inside is canceled but at the cost of the longer it holds the more energy is stored.. When I let go everything blasts out from the center.” 

  
  


“That's super powerful. Just the first part can turn the tide of a battle, it just depends on how you use it. Let me guess you usually try and run up to them to negate your opponent's gravity, correct?” Izuku says gold eyes blazing.

  
  


“Well.. yeah that's how it works-” she's cut off.

  
  


“Anything, including objects. Meaning a gun without gravity shoots bullets faster than anything can trace. A ball flying through the air without gravity can't be dodged fast enough and traps without gravity would be even harder to get out of.” Izuku doesn't let up when she tries to buy in “That all just from the first part of your quirk, i see the doubt on your face so let me tell you that whoever told you that your quirk is a back burner or support quirk is wrong and they are to blame for the fact that you didn't even think of other ways to use it… now you know and now you can think of even more ways to use it” he finishes and her eyes get teary before she lets out a laugh.

  
  


“Wow, you just…. You see the best in everything don't you” the smile on her face sets something off in Izuku that feels like fire pulsing in his chest rather than the heat flooding his veins he usually feels.

  
  


“I've seen some of the best and worst of this world, i'm just hoping that what i'm doing makes it better” he scratches the back of his head as they put the rest of conversation on hold while they walk over to Asui while looking for a 5th member.

  
  


“So you want me to join your group, ribbit” Asui says.

  
  


“Yes as we will most likely be stuck in the groups that we fight in now we would like people we can fight with and hang out with and you seem cool” Ochaco says.

  
  


“Hmm, ribbit. Sure i'll join but if we are going to be a group from here on out then can you all call me Tsu instead” As-Tsu says.

  
  


“Sure no problem, Tsu” her eyes meet Izuku's and he swears he sees fear.

  
  


“Yeah, so what's our game plan then. Ribbit” 

  
  


“Well we need one more-” Izuku is cut off by a cough. He turns to see a boy about 153cm (5foot) in height definitely on the shorter side but taller then the Tsu’s 152cm with curly almost rubber like hair that was purple in color.

  
  


“I think I can help in filling that last spot,” he says almost distinctly. 

  
  


“And how can you help?” Izuku asks. 

  
  


“Well my quirk is a trap style quirk that helps in my mobility, if you're looking to round out your powers I think I can help without dragging you all back” he says making eye contact with Izuku. “I'm not a leader farm from it, but i won't follow just anyone blind and so far it's either you or blast because the other teams are full by now and i don't want an explosion to the face” 

  
  


With a quick look around Izuku sees that almost everyone is in groups with obvious leaders. only Iida and.. Yoyozo? ‘That doesn't sound right’ have full teams. “What is your quirk?” The boy smiles and grabs a chunk of his curly hair and pulls, the thread’s of his hair solidify into a perfect ball of dark purple.

  
  


“It's called Pop off, as you can see when I pull my hair out it forms a ball that then can stick to anything but me for about a day. To me it acts like rubber and allows me to bounce off of them while anyone else would get stuck” he explains by tossing it onto a wall and it just sticks.

  
  


“Okay you're in, so here's the plan” Izuku explain's the basics.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Hope you all make your teams, if not ill call out teams” the teacher says walking in as the last person joins a group… ‘was he waiting outside for us to make teams?’

  
  


“So most of you were probably wondering my name is Aizawa sensei. Besides that, Team Iida vs Team Bakugo and the other two verses afterwards. Winners verse to determine the number one team.” the man sighs and takes a sip from his mug. “It's dodge ball you have five minute's till the first match and the team's your in will be the one you stay in until told otherwise.” he pulls the ball from behind the bleachers.

  
  


Everyone in the second round sits on the bleachers studying what is going to be their enemy if they win. 

Team Bakugo made of himself, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari and lastly Hanta Sero.

Vs 

Team Iida made of Iida, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, Mashirao Ojiro and Yuga Aoyama who is posing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome, cx
> 
> i'm sorry momo.. you have to deal with three edge lords and the bubbliest girl in the world.


	4. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fight and a reveal that some should have guessed was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just because Bakugo got owned!

“Ready” Aizawa says, making sure no one passes the line early.

“Set” everyone stops their chater and focuses on the group in front of them.

“Go!” the ten teens rush to the center grabbing the rubber balls and backing up to throw them.

Bakugo throws a ball propelled by his quirk into Koda’s chest knocking him down. Iida kicks a ball towards Ojiro who uses his tail to jump higher than normal and whack a ball like a bat making it sail by Katsuki who only stopped his momentum with rapid fire explosions.

Kirishima throws a ball at Aoyama who dodges it easily but a second ball from Kaminari hits him in the face and the french boy goes down. Sato picks up two balls and throws them at Kirishima who dodges them with a roll but they both hit Kaminari. 

Ashido using her acid to skate by and grab the two balls she tosses one to Bakugo and they both take aim at Iida the slower ball being dodged while the faster one hits him in the arm. Sato grabs both balls and knocks out Ashido before she has a chance to get away.

Sero takes that as an opportunity throws his ball at Sato who catches it mid air. “Sero is out but no one comes back. We don't have time for that, '' Aizawa says when Iida tries to get back in.

Sato takes the ball he has in his hands and tosses it to Ojiro who had three balls already on his tail. Bouncing the ones on his tail he spins and hits all for in a scatter shot that knocks out Kirishima but Bakugo dodges gabbing two balls from the ground and lighting the biggest explosion to-date he hits Ojiro in the stomach. Sato wasn't so lucky as every guy in the room flinched.

“Team Bakugo wins” Aizawa says and with a motion of his hand the next two groups walk up to the line as the balls are replaced. “Team Midoriya vs team yo-”

“Raven, we decided that to work better together we shouldn't be under a singular name but rather a banner, we are team Raven” Yoayorozou says.

“That was supposed to be your homework, try not to get ahead next time” the smirk he has is hindered by the scarfs. “You will stay in these teams until I say otherwise so coming up with a team name is your homework” we wait for nods from everyone but Sato who is pushed to the far end of the gym. “Okay, Team Raven vs Team Midoriya.. Go!”

Everyone rushes to the center grabbing balls and backing up waiting for the first one to be thrown.

Hagakure takes this time to strip down and become invisible making it harder for the opposing team to hit her, she moves to the opposite side of the court and does what she does best hide. Izuku throws a ball and it hits her in the stomach. “W-what! How!?” 

Izuku smirks as her whole team shows the same confusion. “Thermal eyes” his eyes blaze gold and he picks up another ball and the team raven gets defensive. They target Izuku and all throw their balls. 

A bad decision on their part honestly. Izuku unfurls his wings that everyone seems to have forgotten about and shoots up into the rafters while Tsu grabs multiple balls with her tongue while and Ochaco grabs one for a total of four and one hit Todoroki in the hand as he tried to grab it mid air and failed. 

Their retaliation is quick, with no time to respond the balls are launched back at them with more force as purple balls are added to the mix. Turning the ravens side into a minefield of sticky balls. With Ochaco taking out Tokoyami and Tsu taking out Jiro. only the leader and Shoji.

Izuku drops from the rafters and lands heavy but takes care not to break the wooden floor by spreading his wings. Gold eyes pier into Onyx. “So, do you resign as you are.. Or do we” he lifts hands showing that he's open. 

And Yoayorozo takes the bait making a ball behind her back and throwing it at Izuku whose heads were already wide open simply grabbed the ball before it was anywhere near him and chucks it back at Shoji. He whoever catches the ball and the other five throw at him. To bad his reflexes will cost him as only Izuku's ball was real and the other five were decoys by Mineta who pulls a few more and throws them at Shoji's feet of course he dodges and while in the air Uraraka and Tsu launch a ball at him. Tsu uses her whip like tongue and Ochaco with a ball without gravity. Both hit him mid air with now way to counter.

“Team Midoriya wins” Aizawa says as monotonically as the last two times.

Shoto gets up from his stop next to Sato with a pat on the boy's shoulder and walks back onto the field. “So are we cleaning that yup or?” he points to the mess of purple balls all over the place on the opposite side.

“Um, what about sticking for a day don't you understand? I've tried everything from bleach and soap to fire and a full on sword to try to cut them. Nothing works, they just stay until they turn back to hair '' Mineta says, putting his hands behind his head and sighing.

“Have you tried acid?” Ashido says dripping some of her acid on one of the balls, and to her surprise it just slides off and singes on the floor.    
  


“Yeah, does not work as you see” he says grabbing a ball from his hair and throwing it up in the air before grabbing it and repeating the process. “The only thing they don't stick to is me”

“We have a second gym we can use, we had it prepared because we thought this one would be caught on fire” Aizawa sends a look to all three fire users.

“Well let's get going, I don't have all day to crush this team,” Bakugo says with firecracker explosions in his hands.

Aizawa sighs and walks away and with a quick motion of his hand everyone follows. They round the corner and enter a new gym already with balls on the middle line. “Ten seconds” the two teams rush to their positions and the round starts just like all the others.

Everyone waits for the first move. Ashido rush's by and throws a ball at Mineta who simply sidesteps it, tossing a few purple balls he makes a line down the halfway on their side of the court. Effectively cutting their team in half.

But the green haired teens team wasn't ready for their opponents next move as Sero tired balls up with tape and used it as a mace. Hitting Tsu and pulling the ball back before trying again.

Ochaco uses a negative gravity ball to hit both Ashido and Kaminari with one ball before they could rejoin the fight. Too bad it was in the air too long and Bakugo grabbed it, with Tsu and Ochaco out Izuku stepped back as Shoto and Mineta launched a counter attack. Shoto covers the ground in ice and throws a ball to Sero who slips when trying to dodge and gets hit in the face.

Mineta throws a purple ball at Bakugo who uses his explosions to go airborne, the ball flying below him before he lands on a clear spot made by the same explosions. Kirishima throws a ball at Shoto, Shoto's response was to make a wall of ice to protect him. But Bakugo takes the opportunity to explode himself to the rafters and spike a ball down on to Shoot while he is distracted.

A few explosions and the ice was gone. Bakugo zeroed in on Mineta and he and Kirishima both throw rapid fire balls at him as he dodges without a second glance. “You fast for a short fuck”

“And you're spiteful for a hero, let me guess a tragic backstory? a duty beyond just being a hero? Or where you always such an ass?” Mineta says and Bakugo explodes, sending a ball at the boy who dodges the exact same way, a simple side step.. That's his undoing as a ball falls from above him and hits him in the shoulder. 

“Maybe if you learned some respect you will see that I threw two balls last time.” with everyone out he focuses on the person he wants to humiliate. “You just let your team get wiped, guess we should call you the most useless member of your team” an idea hits the blond. “You know now that I think of it, your name is Izuku . It can be read as Deku. seems you were born to be useless” the last of the threats was painted by an explosion.

Izuku's hair turns darker and his draconic features melt away. “What, giving up DEKU”

A look of anger or fear is what Bakugo was expecting but this boy has the gull to look him in the eye smile and speak as if there was no way in the world he was losing. “No i just don't need the power up to beat you, Baka-go”

A dynamite fuse was lit and Izuku was the target. Bakugo wasn't going to let him get a chance to run and launches two balls at him full speed, they were caught easily but the third came just as Izuku grabbed the first two and smoke covers the line of sight between the two but everyone from the side sees a sight that has their mouths hang open.

As the smoke clears Bakugo sees Izuku still normal with a ball in each hand and one stuck in between the two. He caught it with the others! He drops the middle ball then the left and right and dribbles them like basketballs before Grabbing one and throwing it as hard as he can. It can't be registered by anyone's eyes and hits Bakugo in the face knocking him back with enough force to make him slide on the ground.

The ball bounces in the air and falls into line with the other two that Izuku throws like basketballs into the hoop that Bakugos face was conveniently placed under. Bakugo opens his eyes only to get pelted in the face again and again… and one more time knocks him unconscious.

Izuku tosses a ball at Kirishima and he tenses so hard and braces for impact that his whole body when rigged with his quirk. But it hits his foot with as much force as a toddler's throw.

“Team Midoriya wins!” The grin on her teacher's face wasn't evident but Izuku could hear the small change in his voice.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


Everyone minus Bakugo returns to the classroom as the blond is in the clinic. 

Their teacher stands in front of them for about a second before saying “you all know your homework, you have the rest of the day off” and crawls into his sleeping bag. 

The students are seated in their groups around their leaders. Izuku taking the back right corner farthest from the door with Ochaco next to him and Shot in front of him with Tsu on the diagonal. Mineta is on Ochaco’s other side.

Iida's group takes the front row with Iida in the center and the rest positioned around him. Yoayorozu looks to be the leader of a cult in the back left corner, and then there's Bakugo's group that seem to be designing the name without him taking the front seats next to door.

“So are we making a name or taking off?” Shoto asks.

“What's everyone's ideas?” Izuku says leaning back in his chair. 

“How about.. The fuck endeavor club?” Ochaco says and while Tsu and Mineta go off on her, it's Shotos' reaction that makes Izuku laugh.

“Yes. can that be our name” the smallest of smiles cross his face and Izuku actually has to think of a reason not to.

“No, it would make it too obvious when we prank him” he says with a smirk. Shoto takes that in stride by nodding and trying to come up with a new name.

“We don't really have much in common do we?” Mineta says. “Were a ragtag group of kids trying to be heros. Who are we to make a name from that”

“Ribbit, well maybe it's better that way” Tsu says. “We will grow closer as a team each day, like the blitz squad” Izuku tunes into Tsu taking note of the joy in her voice when talking about his old mentors.

“You seem to like the blitz squad. Any story behind that?” Izuku asks.

“I.. used to live in the Aichi Prefecture,” she says, dropping her head but keeping a level tone that seems almost forced. Izuku knew of the place, a rogue Kaiju that didn't like the fact that Izuku existed tried to start a war but was snuffed out by blitz and his team pairing up with All might and Alpha. 

“They saved my life, and that of my little sister so for that I'm grateful. But it also gave me a reason to be a hero so that if i ever have the chance..” her hands tighten into fists. “I'll make sure no Kaiju will hurt anyone again” the finality in her voice keeps everyone quiet as Ochaco and Shoto make note to let Tsu know of Izuku's birth.

“Hmm. if memory serves then there's two others you should thank beside the Blitz squad” Izuku says surprising everyone.

“But only blitz and his team-” Mineta starts.

“Did Not control damage and fight Abbadon alone, both all might and Alpha helped, Blitz and his crew were on damage control but the ones who took down Abbadon were All Might and Alpha” Izuku supplies 

“What, that was never in the news? How do you know that?” Tsu says and Izuku realizes that he must couse his next few words carefully.

“Um.. well I didn't know the news I learned through Blitz and Alpha” Tsu turns to him faster than humanly possible.

“You know Blitz and Alpha?!” she says what the rest of his team is thinking. 

“Might as well say this now” he shrugs. “I was tried by blitz and his crew”

“What's he look like?” it’s not a question but a demand, Tsu is testing him.

“Hes American with white hair and his only quirk is being an asshole” that seems to surface her but he contentious, “also that mask was Alphas idea or else everyone would know his face”

“So what's your connection to Alpha? the one women army that took on Belloc, the king of those monsters, the women who dropped off the map after somehow getting what is probably the most powerful being in the world to back down” Mineta nearly go’s historical trying to wrap his head around the fact that Izuku knows some of the most powerful people in the world, what's next he knows all might?

“Oh that one's simple” Shoto makes the connection at the same time as Ochaco and they both look at each other then Izuku for confirmation. 

“Shes my mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Anyone have Ideas for the Team names? only Team Raven is set in stone.


	5. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEAM NAMES!!!!
> 
> Bakugo "why"
> 
> ME "sorry but.." puts on black sunglasses and a white polo "i had to do it to ya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OriginEyeOrion649 started it and now every comment on pranks shall be added to a list of "what endov-whore deserves"

“What!?” Mineta yells.

“Yup, no need to yell through”

Shoto taps Izuku and he turns to see the boy as he speaks. “So not only do you have that.. Quirk, but were raised by the one who saved us all, we will talk about that later on, trained by Blitz and his team. Anything else we need to know?” the heterochromatic crosses his arms.

“Nope that's about it, so let's get off that topic and head to the lunch room for some food and try to find a Team Name”

Izuku gets up and walks out the door, Ochaco following and the other three following a moment after. 

Izuku pops into the lunch room just as the third years got in and grabs a burger and macaroni crusty Lunch Rush and picks an open table. After everyone gets to the table a third year walks up with his lunch. “Hey! You guys look like freshmen, why are you here so early?” the blond with small blue eyes and a grin that makes him look like All Might's kid says sitting next to Izuku.

“Aizawa gave us the rest of the day off. We came to get lunch and discuss a team name” Izuku says offhandedly.

“Ooh, so this would be the only time for us to hang out. Names Mirio Togata, Alias Lemillion, leader of team Million. Or better known as the big three!” Togata says with enthusiasm to match.

“Hm, that doesn't sound right,” Izuku says, confusing everyone at the table and the other two that walked up. Only the blond gets what the greenette is thinking. “There's no way that UA would throw away the chance to pin your team against ours. My guess is you three will be the ones introducing us to work studys, correct?” 

“Wow, did you hack UA or something. Your spot on, we won't see much of each other but after the introduction we can pick a student to help on work study;s or pair with, I'm thinking you'll be a good pick. Well informed sir would like you” Togata says scratching the back of his head.

“Sir nighteye? While that would be great I also want to train under Ryukyu as I have a draconic quirk. I feel I can learn from her. So unless I catch her eye during the sports festival I'll have to pass” Izuku says holding a full conversation on the same level as the third years is something the others of his group don't know how to start.

“Aaaww now we can't have that, Mirio set his eye on you meaning he thinks you got worth and spirit and drive and well the makings of a hero. So I can't let that happen, I'll put in a good word for you with Ryukyu and make sure she watches the freshman festival!”

“I appreciate it… Nejire Hado. didn't know you would train under Ryukyu. Why is that?” This makes the bubbly girl curious.

“How did you know my name?” the Bluette says.

“Your part of the big three, you met Blitz before and he told me all about you three” he sees the elf looking boy flinch. “Everything from basic information to how he thinks your the ones closest to All Might” 

“Really? So you know Blitz, what exactly did he say about us” Hado says.

Izuku stands up and clears his throat and does a near spot on impression of his old mentor. “The big three, the three closet to all might… have lived up to all the hype surrounding them. Miss Hado, Bubbly and energetic. Good to work with but great on her own as well as her versatility and well balanced. Mr Amajiki, the most powerful of the three but filled to the brim with anxiety, not a bad thing. Makes him more human and less a persona. Mr togata…. honestly i dont know what to say about his one, hes like All might and TinTin’s gay love child, the amount of focus, power and pure sunshine filled into the boy is ridiculous” 

Izuku takes a few deep breaths as all three of the third years burst out laughing, even if Amahiki’s is more so a giggle. “I have heard the tin-tin before. And all might for the last two years but both like that HAHAHA, okay okay yeah you know him the voice was spot on”

“Thank you, I've tried my best,” Izuku bows a few times as Togata sits next to him and the other two on the opposite side. Izuku sits and the tin-tin lookalike speaks.

“So you Izuku Midoriya, son of alpha and blitz’s student?” Izuku stops mid bite and drops his burger and swallows slowly.

“He didn't” is all the greenette can muster.

“Oh but he did!” Hado says. “All the embarrassing moments purely so we could have ammo to fire back at you Firebreather, cute code name by the way” 

“No”

“Oh what about the time you first tried to fly and fell two storys onto the grill the blitz was cooking on” Togata says.

“Or when you tried to see if you could breathe underwater and swallowed sea water” Hado says.

“Or the time you tried pranking Blitz and started a four year prank war”

“Okay but i won in the end so” Izuku sticks out his tongue.

Both energetic teens laugh as the rest chuckle over the information.

Shoto is the first of the first years to join the conversation. “So you mean you had a four year prank war with one of the best tactical men in the world and won?”

The implications made the big three shut up. “Yeah”

“So you're a veteran when it comes to pranks, that makes me feel better for when we prank Endeavor the dumpster fire” he says completely straight faced. 

“How many times do I have to say that you all can't just prank the number two hero, Ribbit?” Tsu says worriedly.

“Wait i want in” Togata says 

“Really?” Todoroki says like Togata id offering to help plan a heist.

“Yup, the guy burned me before and blamed it on me not paying attention” the tin-tin man says.

“Mirio you can't just prank the Number two hero, you could create a hero internal conflict and we don't need that” Hado says crossing her arms.

“He's my dad and a complete asshole who shouldn't be a hero, but kicking him out. He would be a vigilante and that's worse. So we need to make him see his errors… with pies to the face” Todoroki says while slurping his cold soba.

Hado and Tsu couldn't find a way to come back from that. But Izuku could. “Shoto you're thinking too small, maybe a chain reaction?”

“Or starting a rumor?” Togata suggests

“Or rotten eggs hidden in the fire dumpster's office?” Izuku says in between bites of macaroni. 

“Or throw glitter bombs at him?” Togata says spewing rice from his mouth.

“What about… dyeing the costume pink right before a big mission. I can find out next time he has time off so we can take it without him noticing” Shoto says.

“Shoto your a genius!” Izuku says. The bell rings to signal the end of 1st lunch.

“Welp, we need to head out, any last words?” Togata says.

“Every Friday at gym gamma, extra training and planning for taking down the number two? All ready got permission from Aizawa for the next two months” 

“Hell yeah! I'll make sure to find more Ideas, see ya Friday” the big three take their leave and the group finishes their food and heads out thanking Lunch rush on the way.

“Soo team name” Izuku says.

“I.. I think I have an idea” Ochaco says.

“And what is it?” Tsu asks. 

Ochaco whispers it to her team.

“I like it, ribbit” Tsu says

“It's a direct reference.. But also describing what we want to be” Izuku says looking up.

“How has now one taking it?” Todoroki asks

“Better than mine,” Mineta says.

“So it's settled, that's our name” Izuku says. “ hold up” he fishes his phone out of his pocket. “Everyone add me” his phone passes around the group and he sends a text so each and starts personalizing their profiles in his phone. “See you guys tomorrow, and don't be afraid to text”

“Bye!” Ochaco says.

“See ya” Mineta says.

A wave from Shoto.

“Bye Midoriya, ribbit”

The green haired teen walks out to find a car waiting for him. Bodyguard tapping her foot and arms crossed. “I was told you got out almost an hour ago where have you been?” 

“We were let out early so me and some of my friends decided to get lunch and work on our homework, you know like normal people” Izuku opens the door himself and jumps in the back. 

The bodyguard sighs and gets in and tells the driver to leave. He gets home and tells his mother about his day and after a hearty meal and some coal, okay maybe some he heads to bed ready for the next day.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Okay he was not ready for this. If it was only All might then he would be ecstatic but the TA we will be working with is-

“My name is Agent Barnes of M.E.G.T.A.F. though you all probably know me as the super soldier Blitz” the american stands before the class. “While I had some down time I thought I'd help everyone out but training the next generation, UA offered me a decent deal as All Might's Teachers Assistant. While your hero vs villain training would be more focused I'll still make sure you know how to take down a Kaiju if needed, we don't want any more attacks but it's bound to happen”

“Me and Blitz will work together on every thing to make sure you all get the best training we can offer, but first things first. Aizawa gave you all home work, each group must stand up and say their team name”

Iida’s team were first to rise and say their name. “Team Star Light,” Aoyama says, flipping his hair.

“Hmm, and why did you pick it?” Blitz asks.

Iida himself answers. “While it was originally thought up by Aoyama. Koda agreed with the sound of it, I like it because the old racing team in the starlight district. Sato liked the reference and Ojiro just couldn't stop laughing over it and just ended up agreeing.” he says each point punctuated with his robotic movements.

“Well said young Iida but young Ojiro you should think a little more before agreeing because this is now your team name until you switch, at least put a little more effort in making a code name when it's time”

“Yes sensei” Ojiro says with a bow.

“Next” blitz says like a movie director.

Yaoyorozu’s team stands up “Team Raven, for more obvious reasons”

Blitz tries to see the girls resolve and jokes around. “The color scheme, the emo vibe or the literal birdman. Which is the most obvious?”

“My avian states did aid in the name, but was more on fourth of the chroma that we share” Tokoyami says. 

“Okay then, moving on before Mr. Poe haunts me” 

Ashido jumps up and her group follows her Bakugo grumbling something about killing them all. “We are,” Ashido starts.

“THE BAKU-SQUAD” the four idiots scream in unison as Bakugo just shakes his head.

“So a relation to the blitz squad I like, but why doesn't blondy like it?”

“Oh well he was knocked out when we came up with it and we shot down all his ideas because they were all the Kings Pawns and Explosion legion and ext. He definitely wanted to be the center point so we used his name Bakugo to make our team name” Sero answers for the blond.

“I'll let it pass just to annoy the kid” the cheers from the four almost wake Aizawa from his caterpillar sleep in the corner.

“So lastly Young Midoriya and his team”

The five stand and slam their closed fists over their heart before letting Izuku say the name. His eyes turn gold and everyone feels a wight enter the air around them “we are the Almighty Rooks” 

Blitz nods and all might ask as he gets the reference. “Can you explain the reasoning”

Ochaco the one who made the name speaks up “a rook is a chess pecis that is also known as a pillar, almighty is a reference to All might. But together they mean something different. It means the five plans to be the next pillars that this world can look up to. All might can't hold the world forever but maybe with all of us we can fill his space”

All might Smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and Comments are always welcome.


	6. Squad-B vs the MILLIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BATTLE!!!!!
> 
> Everyone else looking at All Might. ".... you want us to die?"
> 
> Katsuki "FIGHT ME!"
> 
> Izuku "sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone thinking I'm being mean to Bakugo, faster development.
> 
> Join Syber's discord at https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR where I am carving out my own little corner!

All Might grabs a remote from behind the podium.

“Teams, Raven, The Rooks, Baku-squad and Start light” Cooperativeness is one of Six things you need to be a hero. Another one is” he presses the button. “STYLE! Your costumes have been made and the reason a look is important is both recognition from the public and differing you from villains!”

The number one hero says as everyone rushes to their costumes. Blitz laughs as Aizawa groans. “Met us as Ground Beta” blitz says with a wave.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku is first in the locker room. His costume was simple. A pair of fireproof pants that are red in color, his unique appearance will make him stand out one way or another. A quick tap on Shoto’s shoulder and the boy turns to see his group leader.

“Izuku?”

“Need some flame” the greenette says scratching the back of his head.

A nod and the two moving to the wall before a blast of fire warms up Izuku.

“Thanks”

“No problem” Shoto says as he ties down his boots.

Izuku walks out to only find a few ready. Bakugo who is standing in front of All Might. his arms crossed in what look like grenades. Iida is only recognized by the exhaust pipes sticking out of his legs. ‘he may be related to Ingenium but that carbon copy!’. Tokoyami who just put on a cloak and lastly Ochaco, he can see the space theme but it has to be so skin tight, it leaves little to the imagination.

“Hey guys” he says nonchalantly.

“Hello Izuku” Tenya says with a few Iida hand chops.

“Hey Izuku!” Ochaco says with a wave, her bubbly nature getting the best of her.

“Haha, interesting costume choices” 

“Mine is based on my brothers,” Iida says.

“Mine looks like what I wanted, they just made it skin tight and added heels, how am I supposed to run in these?” Ochaco sighs. 

“Well it shouldn't be too long till we can change them” the greenette scratches the back of his head and avoids looking at the girl.

“Izuku, are the pants your costume?” Iida asks.

“Yeah, can't really wear a shirt with wings and a hole in my chest. Shoes and gloves are used as my density make it almost impossible to hurt from fighting. Plus it's not often you see a half naked dragon in the air, makes a good sign for who I am” the boy smirks as smoke leaves his mouth.

“B-but maybe a little more like a scarf or a j-jacket that you can take off when flying?” Ochaco says with an unusual stutter.

“It is a bit inappropriate, but needed with your.. Quirk” Iida says.

“Y-yeah” Ochaco permanent blush grows in size a little.

Something Izuku takes note of.

“Well, looks like most people are here, let's join the rest of the class,” Izuku says.taking note of a few costumes. 

Tsu’s a green wet suit with all the combat gear of a soldier, including the knives. Ojiro has a simple Gi. Jiro had a punk rock look while Kirishima was as shirtless as him. Izuku does a double take on Yaoyorozu. ‘How the hell is that even practical!’ 

The last student walks up and all might starts “they say the clothes make the man”

Blitz continues “and you all are looking good, so here's the breakdown. Your teams will be versing an unknown enemy”

“Now who can tell me where most villain fights happen?”

“Main streets and crowded areas?” Kaminari answers.

“That's what appears on the media, but realistically we are talking back room deals, concealed areas, enemy infiltration and robberies of all kinds. Most fights happen inside” Blitz says. “Now who can tell me where most Kaiju Attacks happen?”

“Big cities, they want as much destruction as possible. The monsters try to drop the population in big moves so they don't have to worry about the military and such” Yaoyorozu says with a steely look in her eyes.

“Yes and no Miss Yaoyorozu. During the old war, yes that was the strategy, for as long as the treaty holds between Alpha and Balloc then there will be no more attacks from the main force. The ones from the last sixteen years have been rouges. They only care about upsetting Balloc and the military, they want the war so they target remote locations. Ones for crops, oil, energy. They're not aiming for death, but war. All of these rouges think Balloc has gone soft for signing the treaty”

“So everything since we have been born has been a few angst reptiles that can't sit still?” Kaminari asks.

All Might's smile falters for a moment as blitz and half the class burst into laughter. “HAHAHA YOu sir, are amazing. That is the best way I've heard them described” Blitz says pointing at the blond.

“Ahm.. can we get back to the topic at hand?” Izuku says.

“Yes, well it was going to be a battle trial of 5 vs 5 but Aizawa brought something to my attention” his smile only grows a bit mischievous. “A group of you has found out the normal curriculum, and has been warning everyone of the twists. We can't have that so we decided to mix it up.”

“Huh wonder who that could have been?” Bakugo says sarcastically. Multiple pairs of eyes turn to Izuku as he steps back. Letting everyone know about the teams might not have been the best idea.

“COME IN GUYS” the last three words are shouted at the top of his lungs. Kyoka covers her ears.

The three he met yesterday, the big three in hero costume...shit. Blitz leans on Mirio whose smile rivals All Might's. “So instead of starting you all off easy. Out of the frying pan into the fire. You all are using the big three”

“Go on and introduce yourselves” All Might says.

“I am Mirio Togata also known as Lemillion, leader of team Million. Or better known as the big three! We are going to vs you all in a 5 vs 3 back to back match. But as a handicap we have to reveal our quirks to you all” his arms swing wide as he almost slaps both teachers but it's a show of his quirk. “Permeation grants me the ability to phase my body through all physical matter. I can choose to make one part of my body intangible or my entire body. This allows Me to smoothly maneuver through solid objects and effortlessly evade incoming attacks.

The bluette next to him continues for him. “If Mirio fully activates Permeation, not only does his normal clothing fall off, don't worry his costume is specially made, but gravity will drag his body's mass through the ground as well. If he deactivates his Quirk while phasing through the ground or another solid object, Mirio is instantly repelled to the surface due to his own body mass being unable to overlap with any other preexisting mass”

“So he's tin tin from G-mod. he's just No-clipping around” Izuku says earning a new round of laughs and he knows exactly who plays games in the class as some are looking around wondering what that meant.

“Good eye Midoriya but I can't just up and fly away no matter how hard I try” Togata says with a sigh.

“My turn! Nejire's the name don't wear it out! Hero mane Nejire Chan! Quirk: wave motion. grants me the ability to convert my own vitality into energy and release it in the form of spiral shock waves!” she spins around. “Since the energy travels in a spiral, it's not very fast. Overusing this Quirk will cause me to suffer from great exhaustion, due to it using my own stamina as a power source. I can release the shock waves from my hands as an offensive blast or release the energy from my feet to increase my mobility and allow me to fly.” she says without a breath and gulps down air as she finishes.

“...................................................................” Tamaki turns away and his friends laugh.

“Sorry he's always been shy,” Mirio says with a smile. “His name is Tamaki Amajiki also known by his hero name Sun eater and his quirk Manifest grants him the ability to manifest the physical characteristics of anything he's eaten”

“For example, if he eats Takoyaki, he can transform his fingers into octopus tentacles. The more of a substance Tamaki eats, the stronger his manifestation will be. He can only manifest the traits of substances that are still in his system, and loses access to those traits once the substance is fully digested. He needs to resupply his Quirk every day and needs to decide on what foods to eat beforehand” Nejire days with animated motions.

“Tamaki is capable of using multiple manifestations at once, controlling the size of the manifestation, as well as being able to accurately choose the best features of whatever he's eaten to fit any given situation” Togata clasps his friends shoulder to try and calm him for his anxiety.

“So who's fighting first?” Lemillion asks.

“WE ARE!” an explosive blond yells.

Blitz has some fun. “Baku- squad, a good pick. Go and get your buts kicked it will be good experience”

“Psh, like hell. I don't care if they are the three closest to All Might. I'll still kick them off their high horse and take that title for myself” Firecracker explosions rest in the blonds hands.

Blitz claps once gaining everyone's attention “So rules. The villains, Big three, will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying when the timer hits zero and the heroes of five must stop their scheme” the soldier takes a breath and takes off his mask “if the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win; if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win. Easy right?” 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The match lasted a minute. 

Lemillion dropped from the third to the first right on top of the heroes.

A foot to the face and an elbow to the gut and Kaminari was down. Before anyone could do anything he steps into a nearby wall and with only his hands physical, he grabs both Ashido and Sero by their shoulders and pulls them into the wall knocking them both out.

Only Bakugo and Kirishima were left… scratch that only Bakugo as a tentacle grabs Kirishima from above and yanks him up.

He starts firing off explosion after explosion. what that was to accomplish? No one knew as a spiral came from the dark and slammed into his back. He didn't go down so Lemillion steps out and grabs the boy by the face and turns his face intangible when the grenade gauntlet clicks and the walls behind him are decimated.

“OH! That's cool but” he lifts the boy by his head with one hand and pulls his arm back. “You can't dodge midair can you?” Lemillion let's go and lunches a punch but to his surprise he CAN dodge midair. A few explosions and he's behind him. 

Lemillion lets his smile drop, he sinks into the ground and Bakugo blasts himself to the next room via a broken wall. Only to find all three waiting for him.

With the ceiling above, spiral to his left and tentacle to his right there's nowhere to dodge when Lemillion knocks him out with a right hook to the face.

“Match winners… VILLAINS!” All Might calls in to the intercom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome!


	7. Trial by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the teams vs team Million

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks two Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out Syber Slash, Writer of Fem!Zuku's discord! https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR

By the time the Baku-squad got back the next team had gone to a new building that the “villains” were already residing in. 

“Any guesses on how this team will fair?” Blitz says facing the screen, not bothering to look back at the students as they answer.

“It seems that there is no chance to win, we are going against the big three.” Yaoyorozu says with her focus on Iida.

“My team will win,” Izuku says, shocking everyone with the announcement.

“Midoriya? It's the big three. Do you think you can beat them?” Blitz asks, a small smile forming on his face.

“Yes, or else you didn't teach me right uncle blitz,” some students recoiled at the prospect, Midoriya was the nephew of blitz?

“I know I might feel like it but you know I'm not your uncle, what's the word you use… Sensei? Yeah Sensei blitz!” The man slings his rifle over his shoulder. “If you lose I'm not letting you live it down.”

“Encouraging.” Izuku says sarcastically.

“Villains win!” All Might yells while most of the class is distracted. Huh, Iida got to the bomb room.

“Team Raven, make your way to the arena,” Blitz says and the five take off, already trying to strategize. 

“Hmm, you think they stand a chance Uraraka?” Izuku asks his teammate.

“I-i still don't see how we win. This is the big three. I don't want to seem rude, but don't they have real world experience?”

“True, but we know their quirks and I know their strategies. The last two have gone fairly simpler, they target the weak and widdle down the team till there is only one left. If we stay together and cover each other we might be able to win,” his eyes flare. “But more so than not only do they have experience, but they’re also going easy. Mirio himself could probably beat everyone but me, and at that point it's more so a stalemate and add Nejire or Tamaki and i'm done for..”

“So it's made so we can win, if we try hard enough?” Mineta asks.

“Yes, and you're the key player,” Small licks of fire drip from the Greenettes mouth. 

“What?” Mineta looks at him like he has grown a second head.

“You can trap two of them. But as well you can make Mirio think more when using his quirk,” the Draconic boy shows a toothy smile. “The smallest hesitation can help us.”

“So we go in guns blazing?” The monotone voice of Shoto speaks up.   
  


“Pretty much, just stick together and adapt.”

“Ribbit, we should enter higher up on the building. They seem to always put it near the top but everyone keeps entering through the main entrance.” Tsu suggests.

“Should be easy enough,” Shoto says.

“Villains win!” All Might says into the mic, almost looking bored.

“Knock em dead kid.” Blitz gives his farewell and All Might Calls for the Rooks to step up. 

Izuku leaves and passes Momo on the way. She looks down, is she sad about losing?

He shakes the thoughts from his head, ‘focus Dunkan, focus’ he tells himself.

________________________________________________________________

“START!” All Might Yells. 

Mirio was expecting a lot of things, but the whole building freezing in an instant was not one of them. His boots were frozen to the ground as ice climbed up his legs. A quirk activation fixed that. He looks behind him to see both of his friends already free from their icy prisons as well.

They were at the first floor ready to attack the hero team when they entered. But…. nothing.

“Did they freeze themselves as well?” Nejire Chan asks.

“Not likely, maybe a distraction?” Tama- Sun eater asks.

As if on cue the sound of glass shattering is heard, faint but there. “They’re above us!” All three rush into action, running up the stairs to find the broken window two floors above them. The bomb is on the 4th.

“Lemillion-”

“On it.” A foot on the wall and his hand goes through the ceiling before solidifying and pulling himself up. The process is tedious but he's glad he learned it. He's now in the bomb room right in front of the bomb, with the heroes in the room with him. “Surprised you made it this far, but many have tried and failed to stop us. What makes you any different?”

“Purple.” Midoriya says.

“Purple?” Lemillion repeats back.

“Purple” Midoriya says with finality. His wings burst from his back and Uraraka taps him, zeroing out his gravity. Mirio goes to run at the boy but he trips. Looking back at his feet he sees they’re trapped in a purple ball of... Rubber? No matter. He phases his legs out and gets back to his feet just as the wall is broken down. 

Nejire chan and Sun-eater? Could they not get into the door? He looks over to see the same purple balls lining the door.

He jumps and grabs the Draconic boy's leg and as he falls he feels something squishy under his foot… another ball. Before he can do anything about it, Midoriya twists and goes to kick him in the face, an easy block. Only if he had noticed the frog girl behind him. ‘Asui?’ he thinks her name was.

A drop kick to the back and he topples, holding firm to the boys leg to stop him from moving. Then Asui moves for the bomb and Nejire stops her with a wave. The small boy is taking on Sun eater with the help of the dual-quirked boy while Asui is now focused.

As long as he keeps hold of Midoriya then there's only... “WHERE IS URARAKA!?” 

“Release!” Everyone turns to brunette's voice, the girl has been crawling on the ceiling and is above the bomb. Mirio moved to intercept her falling body, but the full weight of the Draconic boy slams into him. 

Nejire was stopped by a tongue wrapping around her waist and holding her back. And Ta- Sun Eater! was stopped via a literal glacier ramming into him.

“Uuhgg, what does Alpha-san feed you?” Lemillion asks. As All Might calls the win… for the heroes.

“Coal.” He answers instantly.

“That was rhetorical!”

“Dude do you really eat coal?” Mineta asks.

“Helps me make fire,” a few in the room got how that worked, but most just kinda looked at him in silence. “Oh and I'm like three times denser than normal.”

“You’re heavy, get off.” Mirio complains.

“Just phase downward.”

“Oh right.” Mirio disappears.

“We should get back to the monitor room.” Shoto says with an amount of excitement, it was there no matter how little. Did Izuku ever like Endeavor, no no he didn't. That poster in his room is for darts!

_____________________________________________________________________

“You guys were awesome!”

“Can't believe you won!”

“Teach me your secrets!”

“What plan did you all make!”

“Can you show me that move you did to kick the window!” 

“SHUT IT!” Blitz yells over everyone. 

“Ahm.. while yes they won. It's not like the big three were going at them full force. It was a training exercise to test your skills and combat against an opponent.” All might says.

“Yeah we kinda took that to our advantage of that.” Izuku says scratching the back of his head.

“How did you know they were going easy?” Ashido

“Um, I watched last year's sports festival?” A few students gasp.

“That's right! Didn't Togata-senpei win last year?” Kaminari exclaims.

“Oh right!”

“Yeah it was super cool!”

“Didn't he lose his pants a few times?”

“AHEM,” All Might interjects before the class gets too distracted. “You all did well, but there is ALWAYS room for improvement, even though I am still learning to teach! So go beyond your limits as your homeroom teacher reviews this footage. I hope to see quick progress from each of you!” With that the man takes off out the door. 

“Now then, return to your respective classes. Team Million, we’ll call you for any other exercises.” The big three nod and take off, not wasting time… first All Might then the big three? 

Izuku taps his team. After he got all their attention he whispers “follow my lead”

“Class 1-A, you’re dismissed” The Rooks bolted for the door while everyone else walked. Blitz smiled at this.

“Dude what's the rush?” Sero asks.

“Yeah we have time till home room.” Ashido says, knitting her hands behind her head.

“Urgency is important but we don't need to endanger ourselves and others by rushing.”

Blitz sits there and doesn't say anything as the kids filter out of the room. But the moment they’re gone he bursts out laughing.

____________________________________________________________________

“Made it back in record time,” their homeroom teacher says. “We’re going to pick a class rep tomorrow, and this Friday we’ll be doing your first rescue exercise. Besides that you're dismissed, you can leave early if you want.”

“Cool, see you tomorrow. You guys want to go out and get ice cream?”

“Don't you have a bodyguard waiting for you?” Ochaco asks.

“I mean yes, but if we run by lunch rush who would know.” The greenette pleads.

“I’m for it if everyone wants to.” Shoto says with a ghost of a smile.

“Body guard?” The small boy asks.

“Ribbit, lets go!” 

Mineta sighs, “Might as well.”

It's safe to say Izuku Dunkan got yelled at again when he was late to being picked up… again. He wouldn't have it have it any other way, spending time with his friends. It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i hope you enjoyed and Comments are forever welcome cx


	8. Burning heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small lead up and some Izuku being scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash, Writer of Fem!Zuku's discord! that ive carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

“Don't be late today.” His bodyguard says with finality.

“Yes because I can't take care of myself, I'll be back when I'm back.” Izuku says, leaning back in the leather seat.

“That's not how this works.” She says rolling her eyes.

“Just let me be normal.”

“But you're not, are you Dunkan?” She parks at the front gates and turns to face her charge.

“Shut up,” Izuku kicks open the door, already pissed at the day. The crowd of reporters didn't help. By the time he passed them he could feel fire burning in his chest.

He walks to the main building, anger pulling at him the whole way. It wasn't until he opened the classroom door that his anger dissipated. The cheery atmosphere generated by his team is just too much to be angry at. 

“Yo!” Izuku says.

“Dunkan!” Ochako almost yells at the boy.

“Izuku.” Shoto says with a ghost of a smile.

“Izu-chan,” Tsu says with a nod and a smile.

“Midoriya.” Mineta waves lazily.

“I get the others, but why my middle name?” A tinge of anger shows through as he remembers the morning.

Ochako either didn't notice, or didn’t mind. “I think it sounds cool! It's distinctive compared to other names!”

“Okay,” he couldn't help but smile.

The bell rings and their teacher walks in. “Today we’ll be doing something that will decide your future.” A pause and everyone but the Rooks tense. “We shall decide your class representative.”

A wave of relief flows through the room before it bursts into chaos, everyone shouting over each other saying that they should be the rep. Izuku has had enough and stands on his desk and shouts.  **_“HEY!”_ ** Not the nicest sound, but it gets everyone's attention. “We should decide with a vote, with the skills we all showed yesterday each of us can guess who can lead and who can't, who ever has the most wins simple as that.”

“Wouldn't everyone just vote for their team leader?” Kaminari asks.

“Then at that point we have narrowed it down to four rather than twenty!” Hagakure exclaims.

“I don't care. I am going to take a nap, decide by the end of the home room.” With that Aizawa becomes a yellow caterpillar once again.

Iida passes out paper and everyone gets to marking down who they want to lead. After a few moments every paper is collected and Iida reads the results. “Four for Bakugo.” The blond scans his group with a twitch in his eye to see who the traitor is. “Four for myself. five for Yaoyorozu leaving seven for Izuku Midoriya.” a sputter of flames escaped Izuku’s mouth. 

“W-what?!? I didn't even vote for myself!”

“Well I voted for you.” Iida says.

“I did as well.” Yaoyorozu nods.

“Same here!” Mina says.

“YOU’RE THE TRAITOR?!” Bakugo yells.

“So the rep is Midoriya and vice rep is Yaoyorozu.” The caterpillar says. “Good, now it's time for math.” He rolls back over as Ectoplasm walks in.

________________________________________________________

  
  


The bell rings and everyone gets up.

“Finally lunch!” Ashido exclaims. 

Izuku's team gets moving, it becomes easy to be in front at this point. Each of them are noticing things that they usually can't when the halls are crowded. When they get to the lunchroom they don't have to wait in line. 

“Didn't think moving a little faster would help this much!” Ochako says picking out some mochi. 

“Yeah, as a hero every second counts. You never know what's about to happen.” Izuku says picking a few meats and a bowl of mochi himself.

“Izu-chan, Is that all your eating? Ribbit.” Tsu asks.

“Yeah, not like I need much else. My quirk changes my diet. I'm technically a carnivore and nothing else, but still human so I can eat most things even if it's just for the taste.” The draconic boy explains. 

“Hm, guess that makes seance.” 

Shoto and Ochako released a breath they didn't even know that they were holding. They sit down and start eating as others filter into the room.

“Isn't it weird that no one else takes the chance to get here early?” Mineta asks. 

“Yeah, but that means we don't have to fight for it!” Ochako beams. 

“True, anyone see the hero fight last night?” Izuku says to start a conversation.

“Kamui Woods vs the small thug group? Yeah, why?” Shoto asks.

“What do you think about their quirks?”

“Hmm, they weren't that remenberable.” Mineta says after finishing his food.

They devolve into mindless banter as they eat. Right as they finish and others around them start eating an alarm sounds through the building,  _ “security breach level three!” _

“What a level three security breach?” Mineta asks one of the upperclassmen that run by.

“It means a villain has made their way past the defenses! This has never happened in my years here!” they said with panic edged in their voice.

“Then we should get going!” Ochako grabs Izuku's arm and pulls him to the exit where his team, and the entire school, gets stuck in a human traffic jam.

Looking outside he sees the teachers reeling a group of reporters. “It's just the press!”

As everyone keeps pushing against everyone else trying to get some type of ground progress made, some just start pushing others over. Ochako was one of the ones that got pushed and fell to the ground, as she tried to get up her hand gets stomped on by someone with a metal body quirk. A yelp escapes her mouth. 

Something in Izuku snaps, he doesn't even remember transforming. Grabbing the girl and pushing everyone away with his wings as the fire that has been building in him roars to life. Standing Ochako up and against the wall he takes one step before he's above everyone. His shoes kicked off so his feet and one of his hands could dig into a pillar. 

**_“YOU ALL CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?”_ ** The gravel-like voice grates against everyone's ears. At least they stopped moving. **_“YOU ARE UA STUDENTS, ACT LIKE IT! EVEN IF THERE WAS A VILLAIN, ALL OF US, EVEN THE GEN STUDENTS SHOULD BE CALM RATHER THAN RUNNING AND HURTING EACH OTHER!”_ ** Licks of fire puff from his mouth with each word.

**_“IT'S THE MEDIA, AND YOU’RE ALL RUNNING LIKE CHILDREN! OWN UP TO YOUR TITLE AND WALK CALMLY TO CLASS!”_ ** With that he drops next to Ochako, his transformation subsiding.  **“Are you okay?!”** It came out harsher than he meant, but she didn't seem to mind.

“I-i-i think my hand is broken in two places, just need to stop by Recovery-girl.” She says without her usual pep. It hurt him differently than seeing her hurt physically, but he pushes that down. Seeing the dark purple on her hand makes him want to burst into flames, but he keeps calm.

“I’ll walk you if you want?” A few edges of his hair falls into his face letting him know that he's back to normal.

“Y-yeah, i'd like that.” Izuku places a hand on her forehead. 

“I think you might be running a fever as well.”

“Y-yeah let's get to the clinic.” With that they walk off to the nurses office.

Tsu and Mineta notice the girls stammering and blush, while Shoto doesn't.

“Is he really that oblivious?” Mineta asks.

“Probably, from what I've gathered he doesn't get much time with friends. Bad social skills, like Todoroki.” Tsu answers.

“Wait, I thought you were just doing a cool guy act?!” Mineta questions the dual haired boy.

“I’ve been home schooled until UA.” Shoto says. 

“Did you even see what happened there?” Mineta asks.

“... Izuku offers help?” Mineta face palms. 

“We have two idiots on our team. Tsu… how will we survive this school?”

“We could tell them?” 

“Do you want to have that conversation?”

“... I see your point,” Tsu answers after a moment.

Shoto decided it was best to keep quiet.

_____________________________________________________________

Ochako was freaking out as she returned to class with Dunkan. Nothing happened, but them two being the last to arrive after the chaos might raise some questions. That and the close proximity she was to Dunkan.

They walk in and Aizawa calls them out for being late and asks if there is a reason. Before she can speak up for herself Dunkan speaks.

“Some one trampled her and her hand broke in two places, she needed to go to Recovery girl.” It's said so matter of fact that Aizawa doesn't even question it, or maybe he already knew?

“Okay, take your seat Uraraka, Midoriya stay up here.”

Aizawa whispers something to Dunkan and the greenette nods. He takes the podium and looks over the class, the fire in his eyes burns in each of them.

“Today was a bad show to say the least. I'm expecting you all will learn from this and move toward the hero you wish to be. There's more to being a hero then being flashy or defecting villains.” A breath and the fire in his eyes turns his eyes gold. 

“You need to be able to improvise and scout a situation, along with telling your surroundings and using them to your advantage. We must be better then any that have come before us, and thus we are going to double our training and open the gyms for after school projects. If you want to work on a move or skill just as Aizawa-Sensei and he will set up a time for you to work” a quick glance down and he continued. “That is all for now, just be prepared to work twice as hard tomorrow.” 

Aizawa takes the stand as Dunkan takes his seat. “Turn to Page 12 to start the new chapter of quirk law.” He says as blandly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	9. Heated Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of USJ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

“So today we’re going to do rescue training!” Ochaco says with a fist bump.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Mineta asks.

“Probably the USJ.” Izuku says already transformed, Shoto is a blessing, and everyone is silent.

Kaminari breaks the silence. “Universal studios japan?!?” 

“No, did you not read the letter when you got your acceptance message?” Izuku narrows his eyes. “The USJ is built by thirteen, it's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. It's full of disaster areas where we can practise how to save people in different situations.” 

“That was in the acceptance letter?” Ashido asks.

The four leaders all face palmed at once.

“Yes it was, now we’re almost there so please be quiet.” Yaoyorozu says as she removes her hand from her face.

As they pull up and step out they’re met at the entrance by the pro hero 13.

“Hello kids, before we head inside I have something I want to tell you!” That gets everyone's attention.

“Well, two… three, four, five? No matter. So first things first. There is a lot more to being a hero than just being flashy or having a cool quirk. As some of you should know a quirk if used wildly can  _ kill _ .'' The last word came out sour as if they had experienced it firsthand.

“ want you all to know, no matter what your quirk is, or how it functions, you control it, not the other way around. You're here to learn all you can to save people… that is all I have to say.”

A moment passes before 13 seems to regain their energy. “So who what to see the USJ!” They clasp their hands together.

“YEAH!” Uraraka yells.

“Okay then,” with a push 13 opens the door to show the large dome inside, from the entrance consisting of a large blue gate, to the northern fire zone along with the large Central Plaza that connects to the simulation area's, as well as the main entrance.

“The zones are as follows.” 13 says, pointing to each zone and giving an explanation. “The Ruins Zone Located in the northeast, this zone simulates a destroyed urban environment, with buildings found in precarious conditions. The Landslide Zone Located to the east, this zone simulates sloped terrain with assorted debris. The Mountain Zone Located to the south, this zone simulates a rocky, mountainous area filled with cliffs.” 

They turn and continue the explanation. “The Conflagration Zone Located to the southwest, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly on fire. The Flood Zone Located to the west, this zone simulates a maritime environment with a lake, a ship, and even a water slide And lastly the Downpour Zone : Located to the northwest, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds!” They clap their hands once again, looking far too cheery for the amount of information they just dropped

Aizawa walks up to 13, motioning for them to get close so they can whisper. Izuku taps Jirou on the shoulder. Pulling her from her conversation with Bakugo, who looked annoyed at the action but didn't say anything. 

“Can you see what they are saying?” Izuku asks.

“Why should I?” Jiro says looking at the teachers.

“Just help me out and I'll make it up to you. Anything you want.”

“Anything?” She confirms. 

“Yes, just help me.” She holds up her jack and points the other at the teachers.

_ “Thirteen where is the blond dumbass?”  _ The tired voice of their teacher asks.

_ “He used all three hours saving people on his way here, he wants to teach the next generation of heroes but with his injury he should drop hero work for teaching. He cant fight it now yet he wasted the hours before he even got here!” _ 13 whisper yells.

Izuku and Jiro share a look of fear.    
  


_ “I get that he needs to keep a presence in the world but who can he teach if he has a limit to his quirk now!?” Aizawa sighs. “We got to do the class on our own. How should we divide the work?” _

_ “I say ten and ten. We each go to a side and start from there.” _

_ “This is going to be a long day, are the dummy civilians ready?” _

_ “Yeah we can start!”  _ 13 turns to the students and Izuku starts talking to Jiro.

“We need to look like we were talking.” Izuku says suddenly. 

“What why?” Jiro asks.

“Well even what we’re doing now makes it look like we were just talking the whole time.” Izuku smirks.

“Oh I guess yo-”

“Alright kids! Let's get started!” The lights go out.

A few yelps and Aizawa yelling at them to be quiet all happened, before the lights came back on.

“The power went out so we are running on the back up generators. I wonder what happened?” 13 asks.

Izuku gets a feeling, he wouldn't call it instinct, more like his whole body forces him forward until he was looking over the USJ. his eyes land on the fountain a purple mass of swirling mist spins around slowly. At least until a hand breaks the mist. Then a face with a hand covering it. Then shoulders and body, the person was covered in hands. 

What came next was worse. A beast with an exposed brain and lifeless eyes. Then thugs, countless thugs, pouring from the void. Izuku could smell death among them. 

“Get back to the bus.” Aizawa says from behind him.

“Wait, is this part of the exercise?” Kaminari asks.

“No, these are real villains,” Jiro says. “We need to get out of here! Move it!”

“Now I can’t have that happen.” An echoed voice comes from behind them. They turn to find a purplish black ‘entity’ blocking the door. “I am Kurogiri, of the league of villains.”

Izuku rears back and blasts a plume of flame at the villain, he simply redirects it back at him using a portal.

“You seem to not have any manners young… no way. Hahaha,” the deep bellow of his laugh catches most off guard. “How did you get into a hero academy?” Izuku stays silent as he glances down the misty man. “No answer? No matter, I am sure one of  **_your kind_ ** can appreciate what is going to happen here.”

“What does he mean by that Midoriya?” Kaminari asks.

“No **thing.”** He says, forcing his transformation forward as fire churns in his chest.

“No matter, begone!” Portals open around the groups and only a few students and the teachers remain. Among them was Iida, Ashido and Aoyama. 

“There's villains climbing the stairs!” Aoyama yells.

“Stay here, Iida try to get out and get help. I'll deal with them.” Aizawa takes off down the stairs using the first thug as a sled.

________________________________________________________________

Izuku plunges into the water of the flood zone, his lungs fill with water and his heart is cooled, leaving his fire quenched. He feels weak and looks around, shark jaws clamp around his arm to little effect as they didn’t scratch his armor. 

It did hurt enough to wake him up. A punch to the things face and he realizes it's a villain with a shark mutation. Swimming up he breaches the surface at the same time as Asui.

“You okay? You don't look so good?” Asui says.

**“Wa-water in l-lu** ngs.” He coughs out.

He gets pulled to the boat by Asui who sets him down on the deck.

He spills his lunch, breakfast, and last night's dinner. Izuku can feel his transformation slipping, good thing he has some coal on hand. After a few tries he sparks a flame on some coal. The heat feels amazing. But he doesn't stop there.

Eating the rest of the coal before dropping the flaming coal in last, he feels his body heat up as waves of heat his transformation brought to full strength. 

“You weren't joking when you said you eat coal.” Asui states.

“That's the least of our worries.” Mineta, who he didn't even notice before, peers over the edge at the villains. “Any plans captain?” The shorter boy asks Izuku. 

“Yeah I ha **ve one.”** His flames bellow from his mouth as a wicked smirk covers his face. 

He doesn't notice Asui flinching.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ochako lands with a roll into a heated area, she needs to find any others trapped with her. 

A quick look around and she sees shadows of groups. She may be cheery but not ignorant. She ducks into an alleyway and hides behind a dumpster.

The group almost passes when out of nowhere Ojiro drops on to them. Knocking a few out before the others turn to him. He was about to run but Ochako knew she needed to stay with him to survive this. 

Using her quirk on the dumpster she floats it before throwing it as hard as she can, surprising a few as they slam into the wall, a total knockout. With only two left Ojiro stays to fight and the two students make quick work of them, tying up all the thugs before talking. 

“You don't know how thankful I am that I'm not the only one here.” Ojiro sighs.

“With us being in the Conflagration Zone, I'm guessing the range on the teleport can only go so far with so many people.” Ochako says adopting a serious face.

“Any plan?” 

“Just one.” She takes off running to the center of the dome. Ojiro follows close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	10. Kaiju in the USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refer to title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku lets his wings spread and picks up Mineta with Tsu staying on the boat. 

“ **So when I start breathing fire I need you to throw as many of your balls as possible.** ” Izuku says.

“Got it.”

The two take off into the sky. Izuku focuses on heating the water while Mineta starts pulling balls from his wild hair. The villains start swimming into each other and the balls, trapping them as most pass out from the temperature change. The few who didn't had the weight of then others on them.

Izuku then flies by Tsu who jumps on his back, heading to the center of the USJ, only to see Aizawa being held up by a broken arm.

Izuku drops the two in the water and does something incredibly stupid.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ochako plants her hands on the ground right below the center point of the dome. Ojiro feels his gravity leave him looking around, everything starts floating with no gravity, the air becoming loose and displaced.

It gets harder and harder to breathe until it's all crashing back. Multiple thuds and crashes sound off around them. Then the hard part, Ochako taps them both, making sure their gravity is gone. The built up energy erupts from the center. 

It sends the two up and over the buildings with Ochako returning their gravity before they’re only five feet from the ground to negate it again. When they stop, Ochako presses her fingers together once more, dropping both of them to the ground. 

Ojiro catches Ochako as she falls, unable to see straight. “I think I'm goanna-” Cosmic vomit spews from her mouth. 

“You…pppffft ahahahahaahah” Ojiro bursts out laughing. “You barf rainbows. Like how the hell!” 

“Shut up, we need to jet out of here before other villains show up.” She stands and marches off, staying close to the wall until she finds the door. Testing the handle she finds it locked.

“Stand back.” Ojiro slams his tail into the door, knocking it off its hinges. “After you?” He says with a mock bow and English accent. 

“Try that with Toru, she’ll get a kick out of it.”

“Y-you think so?” A slight blush covers his face. 

“And Tsu owes me 500 yen.”

“What?”

“Nothing!” She says walking through the door and heading to the fountain. The scene she walks into is like a horror movie, Aizawa battered and beaten being held up by some giant bird man.

Ochako rushes forward despite Ojiro’s warning, and she dose something incredibly stupid.

She sees Dunkan over her head and focuses on her goal. Grab Aizawa and run. Duncan must have had something similar, as right when she went to the beast he cut off its arms with his claws. With it’s grip released Ochako negates her teacher's gravity and tosses him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before rushing to the stairs and taking them three at a time.

She finds thirteen in shambles and the warp villain leaving. The brunette places him down as momo runs up.

“Can you do first aid?” Ochako says.

“Y-yeah.” She says without her normal confidence.

“Then I leave him to you.” Ochako says turning around and heading to the center once again. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Izuku finds a good opportunity. With Ochako rushing the beast he cut off its arms to give her a way to take Aizawa. But that wasn't his target, no, he was after the smaller one that seemed to be the leader. 

Grabbing their shoulders, his claws dig in and snap the tendons, so they wouldn’t be able to move their arms. He takes to the sky.

“I’LL KILL YOU, YOU, YOU STUPID NCP!” The man says, in gamer logic.

“You think i'm an NPC? You think this is a dungeon crawler don't you. Too bad, this is more like an MMO and you just started a war with my guild.” Ok he's played a few games, it’s not like he has much else to do when he moves around so much.

“I'LL STILL KILL YOU!”

“If I die you fall to your death.”

“...shit.

“Yeah, think before you talk. Also your arms are broken, you ran headstrong into enemy territory without the simplest idea of what we are.”

“Oh, but i do know what you are.” A wicked smile crosses the hand man's face. “Kaiju.”

“Oh wow, you and what, half the world? Shut up, it's not that special.” 

“W-what?”

“I'm more of an epic rather than a legendary.”

“I have to concur, just because you can fly doesn't mean others can't.” A portal opens up and Izuku is grabbed by the same blackened hands he tore off the monster. 

Being pulled through and thrown at the fountain he keeps his grip on the man's shoulders. Ripping the tendons even more and blood spills into the water. That's when Izuku lets go of the recycled water seeping into where his claws just were.

“Nomu, kill him and make it hurt.”

The Nomu moves to attack Izuku but finds it can't control its body and rather floats into the air. Revealing Ochako standing behind it. 

Izuku makes his move. “Such an obvious weak point.” He says plunging his hand into the brain. The body goes limp and Ochako releases it. 

“You’re beat, give up.”

“Beat? No, we are set back. But how about we have a Kaiju vs a Kaiju, sound fair?” The hand man says, walking into a portal before it expands and a giant reptilian beast walks out of it. ‘OTACHI’ Izuku's mind supplies 'a rogue that wants nothing more than to kill humanity.'

Four legs with three toes, each with claws as long as a car and as sharp as a razor. A crocodile jaw and a forked tail that each has his knife like spikes on the ends.

“ **_What do we have here, a halfling? You must be Dunkan. I'll kill you here and now.”_ ** A clawed hand comes down and Izuku barely dodges, picking up Ochako and flying away. Dodging claw after claw before he sets her down on the top of the steps. 

“Dunkan... will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I can take him.” Izuku gave a wobbly smile.

With a beat of his wings he launches himself into the Kaiju’s eye, ripping it out before cutting the other. Without eyes it reared back and got ready to breathe out a blast of fire. As it builds up Izuku flies to the mouth and blasts fire into it, exploding the methane and oxygen in the beast.

The most it does is some internal bleeding, at the very least discomfort. 

Probably the second as it shakes it off and slams the spiked tail into Izuku, sending him crashing into the steps. Forcing himself up he tries to fly, only to find his left wing broken and his right split open.

“ **_You may have taken my sight yet I still see.”_ ** OTACHI stops and leans into Izuku's space,  **_“it's time for you to die, youngling.”_ ** A bladed paw is raised and Izuku charges as much fire as he can. 

Only for a yellow blur to ram into the Kaiju. “ **You will stay away from my students!”** All Might's say as the Kaiju falls into the water of the flood zone.

“ **_Hmm, so you're saying I must kill you first? I can deal with that.”_ ** Jumping out of the water the Kaiju lands onto the fountain, only to realize that it’s prey isn't there. A flick around and it’s tail almost hits All Might, but the air displacement was enough.

“ **_I can see you.”_ ** The Kaiju swipes at the man, cutting his tie, but that was it.  **_“FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!”_ **

“ **Who says I'm cowering?”** The hero's voice comes from right next to the beast’s head before a heavy punch landed on the side of the beast, throwing him to the side.

“ **_Aaahh, no. NO! A Human cannot be this strong! Who are you?”_ ** It gets up and charges a breath attack.

“ **Oh me, I’m the SYMBOL OF PEACE, All Might. KAIJU KIRA... SMASH!”** After spinning and gaining speed he slamming his fist into the snout of the beast, splitting it open before a 2nd punch hits OTACHI in the back of the head, cracking the skull and knocking out the monster.

“ **Is everyone okay?”** All Might asks.

“The teachers have the worst of it…” the boy coughs up blood and All Might moves to his side. “There were others, villains that brought it here...” Izuku blacks out from blood loss.

All might grabs the boy and turns him to find the broken wings and a few deep cuts he would usually assume were from a sword, but with the beast behind him gets him a better idea of what happened.

Ochako stumbles up to All Might.

Forgetting to hide her accent she speaks her mind. “Is he goin’ to be okay?”

“I think so, we just need to get him to Recovery girl as fast as possible.”

The rest of the Teachers rush in to find the mess that used to be the USJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	11. TEMP CHAPTER NO ADVANCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing new sry

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!  
  
** I am sad to say that I'm putting this fic on hold for awhile.  
  


Check out the discord for more info and just to hang out  
  
https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR  
  
  
Hope this is updated soon

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome, i take what you all say into account


End file.
